Destined for Love Jacob Black & Nessie Cullen
by Anjalit2624
Summary: Takes place after Breaking Dawn.Mainaly Nessie pov on her school, family, and love life.Sorry i suck at summaries.But really good story.Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Destined for Love [Jacob Black & Nessie Cullen]

DISCLAMIER I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS

(Nessie's point of view)

There was rarely a time where I wished that I was a normal person, however this was the exception. School. Now, I had no problem with the advanced class load, the homework, or the studying. No, no. I was completely fine with that. In fact, I enjoyed the learning aspect of it. Although, I found most of the work a mere refresher in what I already knew. In my mere six years of life, I figuredI knew at least as much as the normal kids.

Of course I looked normal enough, in most cases. Other than the pale skin and other worldly beauty, I looked normal. My cheeks flushed when I was embarassed, blood pulsed through my veins. No human would be able to discern what made me different. I bet the thought never entered their brain that I could be anyrhing more than a beautiful, intelligent, mortal. Which was good, because being half-vampire tends to send some people running. Luckily the humans were never the wiser.

Which was good, because at the moment Washington's Pacific Academywas practically overrun with so called "mythical creatures". Which was the true reason I hated school. Because for most teenagers school is an escape from their parents, a place where they can just be themselves. Not for me though, I went to school with mine.

Considering my parents were very much immortal, they didn't age. Making my Mother and Father frozen at the youthful age of seventeen. My parents weren't the only one's I was forced to be with all day. Also thrown into the mix were my aunts and uncless. So basically, I went to school with my family. Every girls dream.

Vampires weren't the only creatures WPA had to deal with, no no. There were also the friendly neighborhood werewolves. Who were also basically family, considering they moved where we moved. We were quite the odd group.

Usually I managed to get through the day without wanting to kill and or mame my too close family. But sometimes, it got a little tough.

"DAMNIT EMMETT," I cursed as my not-so-mature uncle stole my half-done history homework out of my hands. I was about to attack him when I got the "don't you dare" look from my father. What a joy a mind reading father was growing to be. With the "attack to the ground" plan vetoed, I quickly decided on another idea. I heard a chuckle errupt from my father, which I took as approval.

I reached my hand to Emmett's cheek focusing on Emmett's one fear,pure, unadulterated darkness. He dropped the paper and I grabbed it before it hit the floor. I smirked and removed my hand from his cheek. Emmett frowned and sat down clearly angry he had caved so quickly.

"I thought this was due today," my father said taking a second glance at the paper. I managed a weak smile.

"I already know this stuff, it's basically a review. I'll be done in like five minutes," I said slightly annoyed.

"I still think you should be doing your homework at home," he said. I hurried to fill in the answers before lunch ended. I managed to finish the last one seconds before the bell rang.

"See?" I said holding up the paper before rushing off to class.


	2. Chapter 2

Destined for Love [Jacob Black & Nessie Cullen]02

Disclaimer I do not own twilight even thought I wish upon my lucky star that I do own it

(Nessie pov)

I hated history, I really _really _did. Maybe it was the fact that there were many things that humans just couldn't understand, so they lied. So what did us students learn? Fallacies, and learning lies was not my idea of a good time. Plus we were studying American History, technically AP American History, which I found incredibly dull.

If it weren't for the fact that I sat next to my best friend, I would probably fall asleep on a daily basis. Something my parents didn't ever need to worry about. I walked into the stuffy classroom and slung my bag off my shoulder, slamming it ontop of the desk.

"Hey Jake," I said sitting down in the uncomfortable, plastic chair. Jake lifted his head and smiled, an image that constantly filled my memory.

"What's up?" he asked lifting his head from ontop of his book and stretching his back. Even sitting down, he towered over me. I simply placed my hand against his arm and let the events from my day flow into his head. If given the chance, I would much rather _show_ someone something than tell them. Speaking left out so many details. I pulled back and opened my book. "Yeah, I wish I was like Bella sometimes," he said in reference to the whole "mind-reading-Father" thing. "I wish he wouldn't know what I was thinking."

"Tell me about it!" I said laughing. The teacher cleared his throat and started lecturing on about the Revolutionary War. I groaned and looked over at Jacob, who seemed to be paying attention. For some reason, he looked different. Not like the Jake I grew up with, more _attractive_? I shook the thought out of my head, no way. Jacob was nothing more than a friend. And besides, he was practically twenty-three. Even though his body was stuck at sixteen.

It seemed everyone was stuck at an age but me, although I knew sooner or later I would stop growing. My grandfather figured it would be when I was seventeen, the age that my father was when I was..._concieved_. The way my Grandfather explained it was that since I got my immortality from my Father, I would only age until his age. Then I'd stop. Frozen at seventeen, like everyone else.

Jake's arm brushed against me and I felt my cheeks flush red. This was rediculous. This was _Jake_, what was I thinking? I tried to pay attention to what the teacher was rambling on about, but all I could look at was Jake.

His skin was way darker than mine, his a dark russet mine marbley white. He towered over me by at least a foot, possibly more. Not to mention that he was built like a linebacker, no bigger than a linebacker. He could probably wrestle a linebacker to the ground. He was basically my physical opposite, and yet I couldn't stay away from him.

We'd been friends forever, he had known my Mom since she was little. Apparently there had been a bit of a love triangle with him, my Mom, and my Dad, but it went away quickly for a reason that's never been explained to me. I quite honestly didn't want to know. Jacob had always been like an older brother to me, super protective and yet always up for a good time.

I couldn't help it, but Jake was starting to look like more than a friend to me. I tried to focus on the teacher, but the thoughts wouldn't get out of my head. Was I crushing on Jacob?

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Destined for Love [Jacob Black & Nessie Cullen]03

Discliamer In my own little world of rainbows and unicorns I own twilight

(Nessie pov)

I couldn't get out of history fast enough. Really, this was just rediculous? I must be going through that "crush-on-best-friend" phase, I tried to convince myself. It did nothing but allow the thoughts to float more and more through my head. Fantastic.

I rushed to my next class, Advanced Algebra, and slumped into my seat in the back of the class. I watched as the class filled with students, Embry slid in seconds before the bell rang and walked swiftly to the back of the class. He sat down next to me and dropped his book dramatically on the desk. Other than Jake, Embry was my closest friend. I seemed to be closer to the werewolves than the rest of my family, considering I didn't think they smelled all that bad. My family on the other hand insisted that they "reeked" and the werewolves seemed to feel the same way about my family.

"Where's Quil?" I whispered so softly that no one with normal hearing would be able to detect it. Embry's head quickly turned to me.

"Visiting Claire, he'll be back later tonight," Embry whispered back. Moving around with us had been the hardest on Quil, considering his imprint still lived in La Push.

The reason we had a pack of werewolves traveling around with us constantly had, in my opinion, never been fully explained to me. My father had told me that it was because of an alliance formed back when they almost battled the Volturi. I was only a few months at the time, yet I remembered it vividly. Practically a hundred vampires had gathered in Forks to battle over a child, me.

We moved away from Forks when I was about half a year old considering my family was starting to look a bit suspicious. We only moved a couple hours away, so we could still visit my Mom's Dad. Who was very much mortal. He knew all the details about our way of life, even though he had resisted knowing at first. But now, he was okay with it.

I heard the teacher call on me and I pulled myself out of my thoughts. I gave the answer and the teacher nodded. I don't know why the teaching staff always called on my family and I, we never got anything wrong. For god's sake my father has graduated from college at least nine times, two times also finishing medical school. Perhaps the teachers were on some quest to stump us. Please.

I vaguely payed attention to the remainder of class before heading off to the car when the bell rang

HELP I'M STUCK I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO WRITE

**ANY IDEAS?????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????!!!!!!!!**


End file.
